Casey Rhodes
:With the strength of a tiger~Jungle Fury Red Ranger! :With the spirit of a tiger full fury-Jungle Master Red Ranger Casey Rhodes is a main protagonist of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. He is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger and the leader of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Character History After being at the Pai Zhua Academy for a week, Casey witnessed Jarrod attack Master Mao, which resulted in the box that contained Dai Shi to fall open. After being sent to Ocean Bluff with Lily and Theo, Casey and the gang met Robert James ("RJ" for short), the owner of the Jungle Karma Pizza. After witnessing RJ taking down an attack from the Rinshi, Casey, Lily, and Theo were given the Solar Morphers, which enabled them to transform into the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Though his first attempt at morphing failed, seeing Fran in trouble helped Casey to channel his animal spirit and morph into the Red Jungle Fury Ranger. Casey did not pass his Pai Zhua master test, but later gained Master status after disobeying Master Mao and helping Jarrod break free of Dai Shi. During the last episode, Casey was seen as an instructor at the Pai Zhua School, leaving the class to attend Dominic's going away party. Jungle Fury Red Ranger - Jungle Master Mode= Facing and succeeding against the challenge of Master Rilla, Casey is rewarded with a new power-up and is given his new master's spirit. The upgrade gives him more strength and a limited range of levitation by means of jets built into the suit. Zords *Tiger Animal Spirit *Shark Animal Spirit *Gorilla Animal Spirit Arsenal *Jungle Chucks - Casey's primary weapon that he had to master before learning how to combined all the animal spirits into the Jungle Pride Megazord. *Shark Sabers - Given to him by Master Finn. *Claw Booster }} Battlizer Status? Casey received his Strike Rider relatively early on. It's not referred to necessarily as a Battlizer nor does it appear to fully envelop Casey as a Battlizer does. Unlike Battlizers, the armor only covers the top half of Casey's torso up to his shoulders. However it does provide Casey with a special red ranger finisher just like a Battlizer would. Trivia *Jason Smith and his Jungle Fury co-stars Anna Hutchison, Kelson Henderson, David de Lautour and Nathaniel Lees had guest starred on the show, The Legend of The Seeker. *Casey's "Tiger Technique" is based on "Hei hu quan" (also known as the "Shaolin Shandong black tiger fist"), which is a martial art style with an emphasis on strength and balance. *His name, Casey, was also the English name of Mika Koizumi (Yellow Four I), the Yellow Ranger from the 1984 series Choudenshi Bioman, and the first female Yellow Ranger in Super Sentai series. *When he first attempted to morph, he failed just like his Super Sentai counterpart, and like his counterpart, he got it right the second time. However, the triggers to make the second attempt work is completely different. Casey's Sentai counterpart did it to save a little girl, while Casey himself did it to save Fran. *Casey's also just like his sentai counterpart to not know how to control his true power at the first time. Also See *Jan Kandou - Casey's Super Sentai counterpart from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Category: Jungle Fury Category: Red Ranger Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:Team leader Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Jungle Fury Rangers